memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Pablito956
Bonjour Philippe je suis très reconnaisant de l,aide que tu M,apporte J,ai reussi à faire une table des matière pour mes articles mais apres avoir ajouté les photo je crois je ne peu plus faire d,autre insertion de texte parce que codage trop complexe quoi faire? merci Pablito956 (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 16:51 (UTC)]] Philippe une chance que tu ma fait prendre conscience de mon "hystérie"ca fait tellement longtemps que je veux essayer de faire ça. J'ai ecouté les centaine d'épisode en anglais donc il est sur que je vais avoir de la misère avec des style de phrases.pour l'ortographe c'est l,enfer pour moi.je parle 3 langues mais incapable d,écrire comme du monde en québéçois on pourait dire que j,étais ::::::::comme un fou dans une poche :::))) Pablito956 (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 01:31 (UTC)]] Philippe ton lien wiki planete tellurique nous apporte sur une page anglaise sans sujet merci Pablito956 (discussion) mars 25, 2013 à 00:09 (UTC)]] Philippe bon......... c,est déja ça le correcteur sur ce wiki avec un clavier canadien français clic gauche ne donne rien et clic droit donne : coller J,ai un projet ce serais de prendre des images et l'information des vaisseaux wiki anglais et de les mettre en wiki français Mais sur le wiki anglais il classe les vaiseaux en 4 groupe http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starship moi ce qui m'interesse c,est http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Category:Starships mais en français c,est http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vaisseaux_spatiaux je ne sais pas comment faire cela .J,aimerais prendre des images des vaisseaux avec un court texte et contruire une banque d'images de m,importe quel race ou type de vaisseaux Paul à Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 25, 2013 à 00:09 (UTC)]] Salut Philippe J,ai un clavier canadien français je ne crois pas avoir l ces symbole moi J,ai (((()))) pas les carré ouvrir la capture suis tellement content de ma savoir enligner dans tout cela c,est mon premier wiki je te tremercie grandement je ne suis pas ofusqué du tout au contraire 1-lorsque j,essai de transferer http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/en/images/0/09/Nanoprobe_graphic.jpg 0u =Nanoprobe graphic.jpg= du site anglais cela ne marche pas ,normalement je le transporte sur le burau et l'inclus par la suite dans la page!! 2- ou est le corrceteur de mot lorsque je frappe? 3- quel est ton nom? Pablito956 merci du Québec Bonjour, merci de tes participations n'hésite pas à te servir des articles anglais pour te servir de base aux tiens, età les améliorer. Ne sois pas surpris de me voir faire quelques corrections sur tes articles: orthographes, codes, forme, temps de rédaction... Pour rappel: nous enregistrons sur Memory Alpha des informations canons, les autres artisles seront supprimés ou modifiés pour être redirigés dans la catégorie production (monde réel). C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 22, 2013 à 18:05 (UTC) :Pour info, j'ai commencé la révision de tes articles. Ne sois surtout pas offusqué, notre but est d'harmoniser au max les articles. Pour bien appréhender la manière de rédiger, je te conseille de voir comment tes articles ont été modifiés, ça te permettra de comprendre la méthodologie à utiliser. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) mars 23, 2013 à 14:56 (UTC) 1. Pour afficher un fichier de la version anglaise, il suffit de marquer : thumb|Graphique ce qui donne : thumb|Graphique 2. Clic droit, il y a une option "vérifier l'orthographe" et langue 3. Philippe Balise "En cours" Salut! Est-ce que tu connais cette balise? En écrivant simplement , tu as ça qui s'affiche sur la page: Ca permet aux autres utilisateurs de savoir que tu es encore en train de travailler sur une page. De cette manière, je sais qu'il faut que j'attende avant de corriger la page. ;o) Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 08:55 (UTC) :Attention! il faut vraiment écrire " ", pas " ". :Par ailleurs, peut-être devrais-tu terminer un article avant d'en commencer un autre? Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 15:35 (UTC) Et surtout si tu considères que tu as fini, pense à retirer ton "en Cours" !!! mars 27, 2013 à 10:35 (UTC) s]] je retire cette image des Borgs, il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit canon, n'ai jamais apparu dans un épisode ou film !!! Amoins que tu puisses me ciyter ta source, nous la remettrons !!! Syntaxe thumb thumb C'est bien de citer les sources comme tu le fais dans Chauve-souris Pyrithienne. Concernant les titres d'épisodes, cependant, on utilise les titres anglais par convention (parce qu'ils peuvent avoir plusieurs traductions en frnaçais, québecquois, etc.). Donc là il faudrait entre "A Night in Sickbay" plutôt que "Mon ami Porthos" Il y a aussi un modèle très utile pour les titres d'épisodes. Si tu écris tes articles en code source, il suffit de taper ( ) pour obtenir "( )" Si tu préfères l'éditeur visuel, il faut: *cliquer sur "ajouter un modèle" *taper le code à 3 lettres de la série ("ENT" pour Enterprise, "VOY" pour Voyager, etc.) puis cliquer sur "Insérer" *taper le nom de l'épisode dans "Paramètre #1" puis cliquer sur "ok" (voir captures d'écran à droite) Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 27, 2013 à 08:48 (UTC) 'Table des matières' Je suis extrement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi.J,analyse toute les modification.je suis bien conscient de mon manque de connaisance en français écrit.Le correcteur de fonctionne pas avec un clavier canadien-français.Et je m'en excuse thumb|table des matièresthumb|sujets je fréfére pour l'instant remplir les ligne rouge au hazard Dis-moi comment me faire une page personele pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mes sujets? Merci :) Paul à Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 27, 2013 à 13:33 (UTC)]] :Alors, la table des matière est générée automatiquement dès qu'il y a un certain nombre de titres dans l'article. Il suffit en fait juste d'appliquer le style correct à tes titres. :Concernant ta page personnelle, tu peux modifier celle-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'un article conventionnel. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 27, 2013 à 15:09 (UTC) Page perso Bonjour Florian aurait tu la gentillesse d,aller débuger ma page des matière pour que je puisse mettre d,autre sujet et me retrouver plus facilement.je ne peu pas mettre d,autre sujet meme si j'ai réussi a enlever les photo merci et bonjour du Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 28, 2013 à 13:48 (UTC)]] :Salut Paul, :J'ai reformulé les premières catégories de ta page perso (jusqu'à "Vaisseaux" inclus) pour te montrer comment fonctionne la syntaxe wiki. Je te laisse faire le reste comme un grand. ;o) :Pour commencer, je te recommanderai plutôt de modifier les pages en "source" (tu dois avoir un onglet en haut à droite de la page de modification qui te permet de basculer entre les affichages "source" et "visuel"). L'affichage en source est moins joli, mais ça te permet de voir et de comprendre comment fonctionne la syntaxe (c'est à dire " " pour les liens, " " pour les modèles, " " pour les titres, etc.). Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 29, 2013 à 07:22 (UTC) je comprends que tu sois enthousiaste, mais il y a des règles à suivre, c'est pas possible de mettre des images partout de n'importe quelle taille et qui défigurent les articles... Il y a des canevas qui donnent l'idée à suivre... Tu pars dans tous les sens et c'est difficle de te suivre et de corriger tes codes. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 29, 2013 à 18:40 (UTC) Articles "En cours" Salut! Attention à la syntaxe de la balise "En cours". Il faut vraiment entrer "{ {En cours|Pablito956} }" en mode source, sans les espaces entre les crochets pour qu'elle fonctionne. Regarde comment je l'ai corrigée dans David Gentry, par exemple. Aussi, essaie de terminer tes articles avant d'en commencer d'autres. Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir plus d'un ou deux articles en cours.Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 29, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) :Bonjour je vais modifier mon procesus de recherche vers les vaissaux et la physique. :svp tu peu enlever toute ses pages .Elle ont seulement une photo et je ne vais rien faire avec :ses sujets. :thumb|détruire ses pages :j,ai mis de l'ordre grace a ton cour de mise en page mon grand garçon:::)))) :J,ai une meilleure compréhension de votre site .Et je compte y participer :avec joie :je te remercie pour ta patience :voici une image du Chateau Frontenac comme on peu le voir maintenant :à Québec en ce debut de printemps. :Pablito956 (discussion) mars 29, 2013 à 19:22 (UTC)] ::Pas de problème! ::Concernant ces pages, maintenant qu'elles sont créées, je trouve dommage de les détruire même si elle ne contiennent que des photos. Je vais simplement les laisser en "incomplet", au cas où quelqu'un souhaiterait les compléter. ::N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as des questions ou des difficultés avec la syntaxe, et bon week-end! :o) Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 30, 2013 à 09:11 (UTC) Bonsoir. Tout simplement que le tableau ne serait pas la bonne place ! il me semble qu'il référence les vaisseaux inconnus mais ayant un commandant connu ! et il n'y a que ces deux là. ta liste correspond soit aux cubes borg inconnus soit aux sphères borgs inconnues, tu as les liens (rouges) en dessous. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que les vaisseaux de ta liste sont de ceux là (?) ! Dis toi qu'il y a des visiteurs qui viennent chaque jour, nous avons une moyenne de mille visites, il est donc pas possible que nos visiteurs trouvent un article à moitié brouillon, sauf si tu mets ta référence de "travail en cours". Ta liste est brouillonne, sans compter les fautes, et cela en attente depuis plusieurs jours. Je t'invite à utiliser les pages de discussion comme brouillon ou de tes, ça évitera de "défiguré" des articles qui sont déjà achevés. Aussi, Philoust t'avais expliqué que tu n'es pas obligé de télécharger les images, il te suffit d'aller sur la version anglophone, d'ouvrir l'article comme si tu voulais le modifier et de copier-coller la ligne-code qui correspond à l'image. Puis tu évites quand même de modifier la page anglaise, pour cela quitte la page sans la modifier. Puis fais ton coller sur ton article français. tu gagneras du temps. Bien sûr si tu possèdes des captures d'écran - images - que MA-en ne possède pas et que toi tu souhaites intégrer à ton article afin de l'améliorer par rapport à la version anglaise, évidemment tu es libre de télécharger l'image... Aussi, tu mets la photo d'un livre vulcain dans une galerie concernant la physiologie vulcaine, tu es conscient que ça ne correspond pas ! Comme Florian te l'a déjà conseillé, essaye plutôt de travailler sur 2 articles maximum en même temps au début. Quand tu te seras entièrement familiarisé avec les codes et les règles à suivre, c'est sûr, tu pourras augmenter. Pour l'instant, tu crées des articles de personnages vides, tu défigures des articles déjà complets, tu mets des informations aux mauvais endroits, tu commences des articles puis tu les laisses sans indiquer si tu y reviendras. Nous sommes trois, derrière toi et nous avons du mal à corriger ! Nous sommes tous des passionnés et c'est normal d'offrir des articles de qualité à nos camarades fans. Si tous les articles étaient incomplets, remplis de fautes, remplis de mauvaises informations, bref illisibles, ce projet de wiki serait mort depuis longtemps. Effectivement nous sommes encore petits en terme de nombre d'articles par rapport à la version anglophone, mais ça marche les visiteurs sont au rendez-vous, pourquoi ? car ils y trouvent des articles à 99% complets, clairs et lisibles, ils peuvent se faire plaisir et s'immerger dans cet univers qu'est notre passion star trek ! Donc prends ton temps, assure toi d'écrire au bon endroit et n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 30, 2013 à 22:38 (UTC) thumb| de quel épisode est tirée cette image ? Planète tellurique message envoyer a M- Florian merci je suis conscient que ce n,est pas une page de star trek mais l'idéée est la dans la méthode Bonjour C- Premièrement 1000 merci de ta grande patience et du coaching 1- Avec photshop j,ai passé de 1 meg a 20 et 50 ko par photo fair use J,ai reusi a faire une mise en page (enfin) Woody allen a dit :: L,éternité c,est long surtout vers la fin. j,ai arrondis les chiffres pour parler en image j,ai mis le minimun de chiffre dans le sujet pour le rendre le plus pédagogique possible il me serait facile de le rendre plus complexe mais il viendrait vite illisible et de toute facon il suffirait d,aller sur wikipedia je vais le revoir demain pour corriger les détails et reformuler certain pasage.Mais il me semble juste et assez formuler qui décide d,enlever la notion d,ébauche ? Pax bonum Paul à Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 03:32 (UTC)]] :Alors... Effectivement, ton article planète tellurique est un peu trop "wikipedia"? Memory Alpha est quand même un wiki dédié à Star Trek, donc ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une brève description des planètes telluriques (ce qui correspond tout à fait à ce que tu as écrit dans "Structure"), suivi des occurrences dans Star Trek. Détailler Vénus, Mercure, etc., c'est certes intéressant, mais ce n'est pas lié à Star Trek, donc pas pertinent. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 14:47 (UTC) ::Paul, pour les planètes telluriques, attention aux doublons : Vénus, Mars, Mercure et la Terre ont déjà leur article dédié. Il vaut mieux les compléter directement et mettre des liens vers elle dans "Planète tellurique". Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 16:37 (UTC) Bonjour Florian homme de patience il est vrai que la précédente version de ce matin était à la "wiki" ok Florian je vois pour les lien vers les planètes lorsque je vais voir dans les codes pour les liens je ne vois pas le puzzle vert mais si j,écris le code ça donne cela fr:venus je viens d'allumer ma page a de l'information qui n,est pas dans les autre page des planète mais devient doublon. j,allais voir dans les pages si le texte était déjà la. Mais il n,y était pas. je comprend :je dois transfère mon texte pour enrichir ses pages. ouf !!ça fait 5 heures que je tourne en rond au travers des pages anglaise et sur le web. tabarnak 1-alors qu,est ce que j,écris dans Planète tellurique ? je détruit la page ? pour moi c,est pas grave j,ai appris tellement de chose avec cette plateforme 2-Connait connait tu un autre membre a Québec ?parce que c,est beaucoup de travail pour toi? 1000 merci Pablito956 (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC)]] :Je dirais: une introduction, et pour le reste tu enrichies les articles dédiés. Lister toutes les planètes telluriques de Star Trek prendrait un temps fou et serait un doublon avec la catégorie planète. :Concernant Vénus, attention aux accents! Vénus n'est pas Venus. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 17:23 (UTC) Vérificateur d'orthographe 3- comment je pourrais faire pour avoir le clic pour corriger mes faute?cela ne fonctionne pas sur un clavier canadien français, tu dois surement avoir un truc?????J,ai essayé de changer mon clavier dans l'ordi avec FRANCE .mais les touche ne sont pas a la même place &?$(?&$*?&# !!!!!!!!!! .les maudits français ;) :Là, je ne sais pas trop... Je ne pense pas que ça vienne du matériel, mais plutôt du logiciel. Quel navigateur utilises-tu ? (Firefox / Chrome / Internet Explorer ?)? C'est peut-être tout simplement qu'aucun dictionnaire français n'est installé dessus... :Sinon, ce que tu peux faire, c'est taper tes articles sous Word, passer le correcteur orthographique et les copier coller ensuite dans MA. C'est ce que je fais avec les miens. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 14:50 (UTC) Je comprends pas trop l'utilité de mettre deux fois la photo de la Lune ? Surtout que ce n'est pas une photo issue d'un épisode... tu continues de partir dans tous les sens et de modifier des articles complets. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 31, 2013 à 18:12 (UTC) Tests Paul, si tu veux faire des "tests", merci d'utiliser ta page perso ou le bac à sable. Florian_Nantes (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 06:34 (UTC)